


Summer Memories

by FranjinhaAzul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, Do Kyungsoo joga latinha na cabeça do vizinho. Entenda o caso, Do Kyungsoo | D.O-centric, Enemies to Friends, Jongin amante de camisetas floridas, M/M, Male Friendship, Murder Mystery, Mystery Stories, Summer Vacation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranjinhaAzul/pseuds/FranjinhaAzul
Summary: Desde que se mudara para Portland, Do Kyungsoo soube que suas férias de verão não seriam mais as mesmas. Não era pelo fato de que a cidade era pequena e cheia de lugares bonitos para se visitar e sim, pelo simples fato daquilo tudo ser uma grande faixada para os mistérios que envolviam todo aquele lugar.Entretanto, o Do e seus novos amigos, não esperavam que todos aqueles mistérios, realmente, fossem reais e não apenas mitos que sua avó costumava contar para si quando mais novo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Summer Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Bom dia!/ Boa tarde!/ Boa noite, galerinha! E aí gente, como vocês estão? Espero que estejam bem e se cuidando bastante no meio desse caos todo que a gente vem presenciando. 
> 
> Bem, cá estou eu, dessa vez sozinha. Confesso que estou um pouco nervosa, já que essa é minha primeira fic e eu estava empolgada demais para compartilhar com vocês. Ela é os motivos dos meus surtos desde janeiro do ano passado, que foi quando comecei a planejar tudo para logo começar a botar em prática.
> 
> Minhas amigas me aguentaram até esse momento falando sobre essa fanfic, que foi planejada com muito amor e carinho para que todos possam gostar, assim como eu. E, de coração, espero que vocês realmente gostem.
> 
> • Aqui está o link da playlist caso queiram escutar algumas das músicas selecionadas até então para a fic: [Summer Memories Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1JQBJJuBifLkrOO8Jhiz54?si=lUZ8qfoRT0K22HyOO3F7Ew)
> 
> (This Summer do Maroon5 é a música "tema" da fic!) 
> 
> Não tenho muita ideia do que dizer agora... Desculpa. Mas por enquanto vai ser isso.
> 
> Então, tenham uma ótima leitura! Vejo vocês mas notas finais!

Mudar de um estado para o outro nunca fora uma tarefa fácil. Principalmente quando deixamos de morar em uma grande civilização, para morar em uma quatro vezes menor. 

Esse era o caso de Do Kyungsoo, um belo adolescente de cabelos negros e óculos quadrados, que costumava morar na capital dos Estados Unidos, Washington. Porém, devido a promoção de cargo no hospital em que seus pais trabalhavam, o garoto se viu obrigado a acompanhá-los na mudança para Portland, uma cidade a cerca de 3,6 quilômetros de onde moravam. 

Contudo, Kyungsoo não se importava muito com o fato de deixar a grande cidade para morar em uma menor. Muito pelo contrário. Apesar de ter dezessete anos, o primogênito dos Do era como sua, já falecida, avó. Ambos odiavam o barulho e fumaças poluente emitida pelos carros. Odiavam também o fato das pessoas se acharem, por serem da capital, mais superiores que as outras que vinham de cidades um pouco menores das que o Oregon fornecia. 

Certa vez, em uma das típicas reuniões natalinas da família Do, uma das tias tagarelas do rapaz fez a seguinte pergunta: "Onde você gostaria de morar caso tivesse que se mudar novamente?". Sem pensar duas vezes, Kyungsoo respondeu: "Em uma floresta. Além do mais, animais são muito mais fáceis de conviver do que nós, humanos". A senhora de meia idade ficou pasma com tal resposta, sendo consolada por suas outras tias, que ao invés de o julgar com o olhar, apenas riram e mandaram ele ir brincar com seus primos longe dali. 

O Do deixou a risada escapar de sua garganta, logo que lembrou daquela conversa que tiveram com a tia enquanto o observava à estrada do outro lado da janela. 

A estrada até Portland era repleta de pinheiros de diferentes tipos de tamanho. Vez ou outra, em algum lugar no meio de todos aqueles troncos, o Do podia visualizar pequenas cabanas, algumas em bom estado e outras que julgou terem sido abandonadas a um bom tempo por seus antigos proprietários. 

Cerca de um mês antes das férias de verão de Kyungsoo começarem, sua mãe lhe deu a notícia de que, depois de quatro anos e meio, eles iriam se mudar novamente. Como em todas as vezes em que recebia aquele tipo de notícias, sentia como uma onda de insegurança invadia seu interior, pelo fato dele ter que se adaptar novamente a novos costumes e aderir conhecimentos de uma nova cultura. Entretanto, aquela vez havia sido diferente. 

Quando soube que iriam se mudar para Portland, o mais novo dos Do ficou tão entusiasmado com a notícia que, antes mesmo de seus pais pedirem, ele já havia começado a encaixotar suas coisas.

— Sabe, Soo... — cortando o silêncio existente dentro do automóvel, o senhor Do iniciou, intercalando o olhar entre o retrovisor, por onde observava o rapaz no banco de trás, e a estrada. — Aposto que você amará a nova casa.

Desde que saíram de Washington, o Sr. e a Sra. Do haviam mantido segredo sobre como seria a nova casa, coisa que deixou o mais novo um tanto quanto curioso, já que, sempre que se mudavam seus pais tinham o costume de lhe contar sobre como tudo seria no novo lar. 

— Assim eu espero — ele murmurou sem desviar os olhos da janela ao lado. Estava tão imerso na beleza que a natureza fornecia, que nem pensou muito em formular uma resposta decente. 

Após mais algumas horas de estrada, Kyungsoo, finalmente, pode visualizar o grande outdoor de madeira escrito “Bem-vindos a Portland” em letras exageradamente grandes pintadas por tons claros de azul e verde. Caso fosse um desenho animado, o Do poderia dizer que seus olhos haviam brilhado mais do que antes ao notar que estavam oficialmente na cidade que sua avó morou por muito tempo. 

— Você parece feliz, filho — fora a vez da mãe do rapaz quebrar o silêncio. A mesma notou pelo retrovisor, como Kyungsoo reprimia um sorriso. 

Ele desviou sua atenção da estrada para o pequeno espelho, encarando a mais velha com um sorriso. 

— E eu estou, mãe — comentou.

— Espere até ver a nova casa! Você irá ficar mais feliz ainda — sem esconder o entusiasmo em sua voz, a mulher falou. 

Kyungsoo afastou o rosto da palma de sua mão e sentiu como se uma grande onda de nostalgia preenchia seu peito assim que o carro estacionou em frente ao seu novo lar. O rapaz reconhecia aquela estrutura mais do que qualquer outra coisa naquela cidade. Ele sabia que no teto de um dos quartos estava cheio de marcas de mãos, também sabia que o sótão de lá era grande o suficiente para se fazer um terceiro quarto, se não fosse pelas coisas velhas que sempre estavam espalhadas por todo lugar.

Lembrou-se de quando seus pais o levavam para passar suas férias de verão no interior, onde, além de se divertir mais do que o esperado, faria companhia para sua avó, que sempre o recebia de braços abertos em frente ao pequeno jardim de entrada e com uma fornada prontinha de seus biscoitos favoritos. 

Kyungsoo não pensou duas vezes antes de tirar o cinto, abrir a porta e sair às pressas do carro, correndo até o pequeno jardim em frente a casa.

— Oi vovó — sussurrou, aproximando-se sorrateiramente da plantação de lavanda que a Sra. Do tanto amava. Se abaixou para que pudesse ficar próximo e da altura de cada uma delas. 

Toda vez que via uma das alfazemas que a avó tanto gostava, sentia-se, de certa forma, próximo a ela. Contudo, antes que pudessem tocar em uma das plantas, o rapaz se deu conta de que não havia nenhuma flor morta. O jardim, em si, não estava morto.

Quem cuidou de vocês?, se perguntou, fazendo uma breve reflexão de quem poderia ter cuidado delas por todos aqueles anos, desde que sua avó falecerá.

— Kyungsoo, filho! — Sua mãe o chamou com ambas as mãos na cintura e um belo sorriso nos lábios finos. — Você poderia me ajudar? Acho que seu pai se esqueceu que ainda precisamos retirar as coisas do carro. 

— Já estou indo! — Gritou em resposta.

Antes de se levantar ir ajudar a mais velha, o Do disse: 

— Agora que estou aqui, prometo cuidar de cada uma de suas plantas, vovó… como você sempre fazia. 

Quando deixou o local onde estava e se aproximou da mais velha, retribuiu o sorriso. 

— Gostou da surpresa? — Ela perguntou, enquanto retirava algumas das caixas do porta-malas e deixava-as sob a calçada. 

— Eu adorei, mãe — respondeu, sem desfazer o sorriso em formato de coração que sua mãe tanto amava. — Obrigado.

A Sra. Do, em nenhum momento, achou que veria seu filho tão feliz como estava naquela nova — mas nem tão nova assim — cidade. Kyungsoo não era muito de se abrir ou deixar claro o que estava sentindo e isso estava começando a preocupá-la, mas vendo-o daquela maneira, alegre e com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, ela permitiu com que esses pensamentos de preocupação, fossem afastados de sua mente. 

🌌🌌🌌

A família Do havia passado grande parte do dia arrumando as coisas dentro da nova casa. Juntos, deram diversas passadas de tinta nas paredes no período da manhã, depois, enquanto esperavam a tinta secar, decidiram que iriam arrumar os quartos, para que, mais tarde, pudessem descansar. 

Kyungsoo sentia-se em um daqueles programas de TV chatos que seu pai adorava assistir quando ficava em casa, inclusive quando _Sh Boom Life Could Be a Dream_ , dos The Chordettes tocava no velho rádio que sua mãe trouxe com o intuído de deixar o ambiente um pouco mais "agitado".

O trio decidiu fazer uma pausa rápida para o almoço, pois enquanto o mais novo ajudava a bela mulher de cabelos negros — presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo —, a guardar a louça nos armários da cozinha, seu estômago roncou, deixando-a alarmada. 

— É hora da pausa — entregando o último prato da caixa para o filho, Lisa se levantou, sentindo-se contente por terem conseguido arrumar grande parte do local no resto da manhã. — Soo, gostaria de vir comigo buscar algo para comermos enquanto seu pai termina de arrumar as coisas no andar de cima? — De forma breve, o garoto balançou a cabeça, concordando. 

O caminho de ida para a lanchonete fora tranquilo. Enquanto conversavam, Kyungsoo e sua mãe notaram o quão grande as ruas de Pregam eram, suficiente para carros e pessoas de bicicleta circularem com facilidade, e como a paisagem parecia se misturar com as casas, criando um cenário maravilhoso, digno dos filmes que os pais do Do assistiam durante o fim de semana. 

— Eu não lembrava de Oregon ser tão bonita… — ouviu a mais velha murmurar, enquanto caminhavam até a entrada da _Rocky Feller_ , um restaurante e lanchonete vinte e quatro horas que ficava próxima a região em que iriam morar. 

A estrutura do _Rocky Feller_ era uma das mais belas da cidade, chegando a ser um lugar extremamente frequentado por moradores e turistas que por ali passavam. O estabelecimento fornecia uma energia cativante do lado de dentro e de fora, tudo graças a boa iluminação que exaltava as cores do chão, paredes, junto com os bancos, cadeiras e mesa, intercaladas entre branco, rosa e verde-água pastel.

Logo que adentraram no estabelecimento, foram abordados por uma atendente extremamente atenciosa que não tardou em anotar e encomendar os pedidos da Sra.Do. A mulher aproveitou para sentar-se no banco de uma das mesas vazias do lugar. Os olhos da mulher vagaram pelo local, mas logo voltou para encarar Kyungsoo, que, naquele momento, tinha os olhos fixos em um pequeno grupo de adolescentes em algumas mesas de distância da que estavam.

Com cuidado, ela percorreu o olhar na mesma direção que o filho, notando que este não estava olhando o grupo em si, mas sim um garoto alto, de cabelos castanhos escuros, com uma roupa extremamente colorida — igual a dos demais na mesa — e dono de um tom de pele diferente, porém extremamente chamativo. 

— Fecha essa boca, Kyungsoo. Você vai acabar babando assim, filho — comentou, voltando a encarar o mais novo, que se virou para ela com as bochechas vermelhas. — Até que é bonitinho. 

— Mãe! 

— O que foi? — Se fez de desentendida, sorrindo ladino.

Lisa era a única que sabia do segredo de Kyungsoo. Nunca havia cogitado em contar algo tão "diferente" a Taejeong, já que — diferente da relação que tinha com a mãe — o mesmo, apesar de ser um cara legal e divertido, também era sério. Até demais, na opinião do Do. 

Kyungsoo abriu a boca, mas logo voltou a fechá-la. Não sabia o que dizer. Estava com vergonha, pois além do comentário de sua mãe, o garoto acabou encarando-o de volta. 

— Você vai querer algum doce? — ela perguntou, com o intuito de acalmar o mais novo.

— Não, mãe… a senhora sabe que eu não curto muito doce — respondeu de forma rápida, recebendo um olhar de reprovação da mais velha. — O que?

— Eu sou sua mãe, Kyungsoo e não sua avó… pode me chamar de "você" no lugar de "senhora" — o biquinho que a mais velha fizera fora o suficiente para arrancar uma risada gostosa da garganta de Kyungsoo. — Se estiver rindo da minha cara, é melhor você correr o mais rápido que puder quando sairmos daqui, entendeu?

🌌🌌🌌

— Você não vai querer mesmo ir para o hospital com a gente, Kyungsoo? — O pai do garoto perguntou, após retirar o carro da garagem. 

— Sim, pai. Podem ir tranquilamente — sorriu, na tentativa de amenizar a preocupação dos pais. — Ficarei bem sozinho. Não se preocupem. 

Depois de almoçarem e descansarem um pouco, a hora do Sr. e da Sra.Do irem visitar o hospital onde, futuramente, iriam trabalhar, havia chego. Eles costumavam levar o filho consigo, pois era lá que, caso o mesmo precisasse, passaria horas do dia após a aula ou até mesmo durante as férias. Os dois temiam que o filho não arranjasse muitos amigos, como na cidade anterior, na anterior antes de Washington e anterior… Enfim! O casal tinha medo do filho não se dar bem em Portland também. 

No fim, Taejeong concordou em deixar Kyungsoo sozinho, mas pediu para que o mesmo se cuidasse direitinho e se ficasse seguro, já que, mesmo após anos, eles não sabiam muito a respeito da cidade. 

Logo que o carro do Sr.Do sumiu de sua vista, o mais baixo resolveu adentrar em casa novamente. Como não havia nada para fazer, já que suas coisas ainda estavam para chegar, o garoto resolveu juntar algumas das caixas vazias que haviam espalhadas pela casa, organizando-as uma dentro da outra para mais tarde jogá-las fora, junto com o lixo que haviam feito naquele dia. Era final da tarde de segunda-feira e, de acordo com sua mãe, o lixeiro iria passar às dezenove horas em ponto. 

Juntar e levar as coisas para fora, foi simples. Porém, enquanto caminhava até o local onde as deixou, o Do notou que, além da casa precisar receber uma boa mão de tinta do lado de fora, a grama precisava ser cortada. Não estava tão grande como pensou, mas como não havia nada para fazer além de ficar rodando os cômodos do novo lar seguidamente, ele apenas optou por ir atrás da casa, pegar o cortador de grama que estava guardado em um pequeno almoxarifado no quintal do fundo. 

Com o velho cortador de gramas em mãos, abastecido com o que ele achou de gasolina — torcendo para que esta funcionasse no objeto — o Do começou seu trabalho. 

Apesar de ser uma tarefa complicada, cansativa e chata, diga-se de passagem, Kyungsoo gostou do que fizera. A grama agora estava bem aparada, digna de um cenário de filme clichê de adolescentes ou melhor, jovens adultos apaixonados. 

Ficou alguns minutos apreciando o resultado de seu trabalho, sem desmanchar o sorriso, adorável, de coração. Todavia, tudo que é bom dura pouco, certo? Bem, pois no caso de Kyungsoo aquilo realmente havia acontecido. 

Um carro vermelho passou em frente a sua casa que além de buzinar alto e o assustando, a pessoa que o conduzia também fez questão de rir alto e jogar uma latinha de refrigerante vazia em seu gramado. 

Fala sério… o mais baixo pensou consigo. Estava tão irritado que nem se deu conta de quando seus pés se moveram até a entrada. Para sua sorte a pessoa que jogou o objeto havia parado na casa ao lado da sua e para seu azar, isso indicava que o sem noção, era seu vizinho. 

Deixando o que estava fazendo de lado, o Do caminhou até a latinha e a pegou, depois com raiva, deixou sua casa com os pés batendo forte contra o chão e parou próximo ao carro, de onde saiu um garoto uns centímetros mais alto que si, usando roupas coloridas — como os adolescentes que vira na lanchonete —, óculos de sol cobrindo os olhos. O mesmo também tinha cabelos ruivos bonitos, mas que Kyungsoo ignorou, não teve vontade de analisar a beleza, muito menos de ficar olhando para o outro. Apenas queria se resolver e ir embora.

— Ei! — grunhiu se aproximando do ruivo, que acabará de sair do carro e ir para a calçada. — Você é idiota por acaso? 

O vizinho, desceu os óculos de sol até a ponta do nariz, o segurando em uma das pernas para que este não caísse enquanto analisava o desconhecido em sua frente.

— Quem é você para me chamar de idiota, _Humpty Dumpty_? — questionou o, até então, desconhecido, claramente caçoando do corte de cabelo do jovem em sua frente, retirando os óculos escuros e pendurando-os em sua blusa.

Oh, ele mexeu com a pessoa errada. Apelidos, Kyungsoo odiava apelidos.

— O que disse?

— E eu que sou idiota?

Kyungsoo respirou uma, duas, três vezes para ser exato, tentando manter sua sanidade.

Não acredito que em uma cidade tão pequena como essa, cabe gente idiota como esse na minha frente, o Do pensou, com o cenho franzido, enquanto pensava em uma boa resposta para dar ao ruivo, contendo a enorme vontade que tinha de socar a cara bonita. 

— Escuta aqui, se tem uma coisa que eu odeio, são pessoas como você — cuspiu sem paciência alguma. — Como minha avó te aguentava? — se perguntou em um tom mais baixo, mas não baixo o suficiente para que o outro não o escutasse.

— Você é o neto da senhora Do? — indagou o ruivo, um tanto quanto surpreso. — Poxa, que tristeza.

Teve que se segurar muito para não voar no pescoço do outro. 

— Escuta aqui seu merda — disparou Kyungsoo, com os punhos cerrados. — Não estou com tempo e nem com muita paciência para aguentar você e suas brincadeiras de mau gosto, então, da próxima vez que for jogar lixo, jogue no seu gramado e não no meu. Aliás, o lixeiro vai passar mais tarde, então faça sua parte. Obrigada e passar bem.

Baekhyun riu de debochado das últimas palavras ditas pelo garoto de cabelos. Ele parecia um velho preso no corpo de um adolescente. Então, depois de fazer essa comparação, o desconhecido riu alto, chamando a atenção do Do, que já estava no caminho de volta para seu jardim.

— Certo, _Humpty Dumpty_ — concordou, de forma sarcástica.

Após escutar o outro, Kyungsoo parou no meio de seu trajeto, virando seu corpo em cento e oitenta graus para o encarar com uma expressão nada agradável.

— O que foi? Ficou ofendido com os fatos?

O garoto nada disse, apenas apertou a latinha — que ainda tinha em mãos — e, com toda sua força e concentração, mirou em seu vizinho, para logo jogá-la na direção do mesmo.

Baekhyun, por sorte de Kyungsoo, não conseguiu desviar de sua, impecável,mira, dando dois passos para trás logo que recebeu o impacto do mental em sua testa. Deixou ambas mãos vagarem em direção ao local dolorido e pressionando em seguida, com o intuito de amenizar a dor aguda. Todavia aquilo havia sido uma péssima ideia, já que o fez doer ainda mais. 

— Ora, seu... — Baekhyun grunhiu irritado, tirando uma das mãos para olhar em direção do garoto, mas não encontrou nada, além da calçada e só o cenário ao redor. O Do havia dado no pé enquanto estava distraído com a dor. — Desgraçado.

Uma onda de frustração surgiu em seu interior e enquanto andava até a entrada de sua casa, o rapaz acabou chutando um degrau da curta escada, xingando até a última geração do objeto sem vida. 

🌌🌌🌌

Baekhyun era acostumado a ficar sozinho desde que seu irmão mais velho saira de casa para cursar uma faculdade bacana em outra cidade, sua mãe começara a trabalhar em uma transmissora de TV no centro da cidade e seu pai… bem, ele não queria falar sobre isso. Ele nunca queria. 

Então, enquanto retirava os sapatos para caminhar até a sala, com o intuito de se jogar no sofá e ignorar todas as suas tarefas do dia, o Byun encontrou dois pares de sapatos femininos, totalmente familiares, que fizeram sua ira desaparecer e logo ser substituída por um sorriso bonito, que se formou em questão de segundos.

Logo ele arrancou o par de tênis, correndo com as meias branquinhas até a sala, onde retirou os óculos de sol de sua blusa e os jogou em algum canto da mesinha de centro, antes de começar a correr pela casa novamente em busca de sua amada mãe. 

— Mãe! — Gritou próximo às escadas que levava para os quartos. Contudo não obteve resposta. — Mãe!! — Tentou novamente, mas dessa vez, andando por todos os cômodos existentes no andar de baixo. — Mãe!!! — Soltou alegre ao vê-la ali, na cozinha, bebendo uma deliciosa xícara de chá, um daqueles que Baekhyun tanto detestava e ela amava. 

— Baekhyun, para que toda essa gritaria? — Perguntou a mulher jogando os longos castanhos por cima dos ombros, fingindo estar séria. Deixou sua xícara sob a pia onde estava encostada, caminhando até o filho, ainda parado no portal da cozinha.

— Você não respondeu da primeira vez que te chamei — respondeu sem esconder o sorriso. — Então, a única opção era continuar gritando até a senhora se irritar e mandar eu calar a boca — o Byun riu da careta que a mãe fizera ao se aproximar de si e bagunçar os fios avermelhados de seu cabelo. Sua mãe era um amor, mesmo que às vezes quisesse o matar com as almofadas do sofá da sala. 

— Primeiro. Senhora é a sua avó. Segundo, eu queria te ver correndo por aí que nem uma barata tonta — sorriu em meio a explicação. — E por último, eu não te mandaria calar a boca, não mesmo. Pelo contrário, meu filhote. Eu já teria atacado meu chinelo na sua cabeça.

 _Ah, tão amorosa_. 

_Puff_ , quem Baekhyun queria enganar? Ele amava muito sua mãe e ver ela falando daquela maneira o fez rir. Aquela risada que faz a gente se sentir bem depois de tanto tempo. Ficou contente ao escutar o som da risada de sua mãe, que durou até ambos pulmões ficarem sem ar.

Sem um aviso prévio, a mulher puxou o mais baixo para um abraço forte e bem gostoso, daqueles que só ela dava mesmo quando sentia falta de ficar longos momentos do dia escutando a voz de Baekhyun.

— Ai, ai, Baekhyun. Você não sabe o quanto me faz falta.

— Então você admite sentir minha falta? 

— Que pergunta é essa, garoto? É óbvio que eu sinto! A lata que o vizinho jogou em você deve ter afetado seus neurônios — comentou a senhora Byun, afastando-se um pouco para ver o pequeno hematoma na testa do rapaz. — Bem... Isso é se você ainda tiver neurônios aí dentro.

A expressão alegre do Byun fora substituída por uma careta logo que as pontas dos dedos da mais velha passarem por cima do machucado. Soltou um chiado dolorido, fazendo-a afastar os dedos da região. 

— Mãe, você sabia que espiar é feio?

— E você sabia que é feio atacar lixo no quintal dos outros? — Rebateu, dando um peteleco na testa do mais baixo.

— Ai, mãe! Porra, isso dói! 

— Não reclame, Baek! Isso é por ter dado um apelido ridículo para o neto da senhora Do.

— Ele me chamou de idiota! — Baek protestou, agora se afastando do corpo alheio.

Nem parecia um garoto de dezessete anos nas costas naquele momento, principalmente quando um biquinho emburrado preencheu os lábios. 

— Baekhyun, você tem dezessete anos e não cinco. Além de tudo, você atacou uma latinha no gramado que ele passou a tarde cortando — ponderou, se afastando do rapaz para caminhar até o freezer e retirar de lá uma bolsa de gelo. Sempre tinham uma para em casos de emergência. — Achei que a latinha que ele te devolveu foi pouco. Se fosse eu, teria atacado o cortador de grama.

— De que lado você está, afinal?

— Não estou do lado de ninguém — esclareceu, caminhando com a bolsa enrolada em uma toalha e aplicando-a delicadamente sob a ferida do filho. — Você fez algo que o vizinho não gostou e ele te devolveu, simples. Agora deixa de fazer essa cara feia.

O mais novo demorou alguns minutos para realizar o pedido da bela mulher, mas depois de vê-la fazendo uma careta, ele não teve outra escolha a não ser rir.

— Isso é trapaça!

— Foi necessário para que eu pudesse te ver com esse sorriso — disfarçou. — Segura o gelo, eu vou preparar algo para você comer. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, estava pensando em fazer lasanha para a janta. O que você acha?

Estava prestes a recusar a proposta de sua mãe, mas vendo-a feliz consigo o fez mudar de ideia.

— Eu acho uma boa ideia.

Era comum olharem para Baekhyun e julgá-lo ser um garoto frio, grosseiro, briguento e rude. 

O que não deixa de ser verdade, já que o mesmo era exatamente daquele jeito, mas somente fora de casa. Todavia, quando estava com sua mãe e amigos, o garoto deixava de ser o garoto rabugento do primeiro ano e passava a ser o garoto mais engraçado, brincalhão e amável, que poucos sabiam da existência.

_"É fácil julgar alguém sem antes saber sua verdadeira história"._

Era o que a sua falecida vizinha costuma dizer para si quando a visitava depois da escola. Ele sempre fazia isso quando estava chateado por ter brigado com alguns garotos de sua turma.

Lembrar daquilo o fez olhar para a casa do outro lado da janela da cozinha com um ar melancólico. Mesmo que não soubessem, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento. A saudades daquela senhora que sempre contava uma história mais estranha que a outra de sua adolescência naquela cidade, que os levavam — separadamente — para os bingos da igreja e que, em todas as quintas, preparava uma fornada de biscoitos para que, mais tarde, pudessem comer.

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, o que acharam? Não precisam me dizer se não quiserem, mas eu espero que tenham gostado e se divertido, nem que seja só um porquinho, com a leitura!
> 
> Com o tempo todas as dúvidas que surgiram na cabeça de vocês, serão respondidas, ok? Não fritem neurônios com isso, pelo amor de Deus kkkkk. 
> 
> Nesse momento gostaria de agradecer a @wonnieturtle, minha Mate, por betar esse capítulo para mim! Obrigada também por me ajudar toda vez que eu senti vontade de desistir e por sempre me dar forças para continuar.
> 
> Agradeço a @ZiggyTozier por me apoiar, me incentivar e dizer todas as vezes para mim o quanto é apaixonada por essa fic.
> 
> Duda, se você estiver lendo isso, saiba que se não fosse por ti essa ideia maluca não teria saído do baú. E Giulia, se você estiver lendo essa fic, obrigada por toda a ajuda com os nomes que você tem me dado até agora.
> 
> Obrigada por tudo, meninas! Eu amo vocês! ❤️
> 
> Queria dizer que Summer Memories não está 100% pronta, mas sim planejada. Então, por favor, tenham paciência comigo caso os capítulos não saiam rápido demais ou coisa parecida, porque eu acabo desanimando e desistir das coisas muito rápido, criando assim um bloqueio criativo e por isso eu demoro meses para continuar algo kk. 
> 
> Por favor, se cuidem bastante, descansem, tomem água e se alimentem bem! Tenham uma ótima semana, seja no trabalho, na escola, faculdade ou até mesmo cursinho! Não deixem de se cuidar, tudo bem?
> 
> Fiquem bem e jamais esqueçam que vocês são incríveis!
> 
> Obrigada a todes por lerem o 1° capítulo de Summer Memories.


End file.
